


Bad to the Bone

by CaptainCupkirk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCupkirk/pseuds/CaptainCupkirk
Summary: Set pre-canon: Kevin and Riko are about to play the very last championship game of their High School exy careers. Riko wants to sneak in a quick round of fun before their insane training schedule will rob them of the opportunity to have sex without getting caught. The only problem: Kevin's not exactly easy to wake up once he's fallen asleep. But Riko is nothing if not persistent, when he wants something.





	Bad to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this during my literature and psychology lectures, because I wanted to do something for kinktober, so don't expect world class literature here xD It didn't even turn out especially kinky, but watchu gon' do? 
> 
> Please heed the tags: If mildly dubious consent makes you uncomfortable or might trigger anything, this is not the fic for you.

Kevin had never been a morning person. It usually took Riko multiple tries to even get him to open his eyes and actually getting up and ready was a whole other story. And that was in the morning after a solid six hours of sleep. Right now, however, it was the middle of the night, the perfect time to not get caught, and Riko was horny. He crawled on top of Kevin and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“Kevin,” he whispered. “Wake up.”

When Kevin didn't react, Riko sighed frustrated. He grabbed Kevin's chin to kiss him more forcefully, slipping his tongue in the slightly opened mouth. Finally, Kevin stirred, but only turned his head away with a grunt.

“Keviiin,” Riko whined and started kissing down Kevin's neck. “We need to have sex right now. I’ve seen the training schedule for next week and I'll _die _if you won't let me fuck you now.”

Kevin opened his eyes and blinked at Riko, his eyes still bleary.

“Wha?”, he asked sleepily and Riko took that as permission to go ahead. He slipped his fingers beneath Kevin's waistband and captured his lips in another kiss that Kevin returned lazily, more out of habit than anything else. His eyes fluttered shut again and he was about to fall asleep again, when Riko bit his lip.

“Ow,” Kevin complained. “What was that for?” He tried to glare at Riko, but his sleepy voice and puffy eyes weren't exactly intimidating, so Riko just kissed him again.

“In two weeks, we'll play the very last championship game of our High School careers and it has to be a _perfect _game. So the training schedule for next week is brutal even for my uncle's standards, which means we won't have time to sneak around to have sex, and I'm so fucking horny while you are insisting on cockblocking me by falling back asleep every few minutes,” Riko said petulantly.

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. “Why are you like this?”, he grumbled. “Do whatever you want, just let me sleep.” He turned his back to Riko and snuggled back into his pillow and was asleep in seconds.

Riko looked at Kevin's back for a few seconds, dumbfounded. Did that mean he could…?

Hesitantly, Riko kissed the back of Kevin's neck. When that got no reaction whatsoever, Riko turned Kevin around, grabbed his face and kissed him like he was drowning and Kevin was his only source of oxygen. At first, it felt weird to kiss Kevin without him reciprocating. Riko missed the way Kevin would open and close his mouth slightly, giving Riko small windows of opportunity to slip his tongue inside Kevin's mouth to ravish him completely. But right now, Kevin's lips were just pliant under him and even though Riko usually loved when Kevin went crazy and desperate under him, the way his body was completely at his mercy sent an unfamiliar power rush through him. He pulled down the black boxers that Kevin wore to sleep and wrapped his fingers around his soft cock. Kevin sighed and Riko stopped for a second, but it didn't seem like Kevin had woken up. Riko started to stroke Kevin with more enthusiasm until he reached full hardness, encouraged by Kevin’s soft moans. He took the tip of Kevin's cock in his mouth and started sucking. When he pulled off, Kevin whined and turned around again, rutting into the mattress, but still didn't open his eyes. How was this man even possible?! What would it take for him to wake up? Riko grinned as an idea crossed his mind. Kevin usually didn't let him do this, but he wasn't exactly in a position to protest, now. He grabbed Kevin's perfectly shaped ass and spread the cheeks apart before licking straight across his hole. Kevin groaned and Riko buried his tongue in Kevin's ass, eating him out in earnest. After he'd started fucking Kevin with his tongue, it didn't take long until he started squirming under Riko.

“Ahhhhh fuck, Riko what are you doing?!” Kevin exclaimed, suddenly wide awake. Riko ignored him and strengthened his grip on Kevin's hips, pinning him down. “Riko, stop that,” he cried and tried to push his ass closer to Riko’s face and the same time. “That's so fucking unsanitary.”

Riko pulled back and grinned at Kevin who was glaring at him over his shoulder. “But it feels good, doesn't it?” he asked smugly. Kevin groaned and hid his beet red face in his pillow. Then he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube that was hidden inside a goalie glove in the top drawer and threw it at Riko's head.

“You woke me up, now make yourself useful,” he ordered. “And don't be so stingy with the lube again. The next game is an away game, we should be able to get a new bottle then.”

Riko pulled Kevin up in another searing kiss. “I hope you're right; for your sake,” he panted when they broke apart, “because I'll fuck you after we win, lube or no lube.”

“Uh huh, sure you will,” Kevin said unimpressed. “And the day after you can explain to the Master why I can't walk. Now get to work.”

Riko obliged and coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube and teased the rim of Kevin's hole, before slipping the first finger in. “I can take another,” Kevin sighed and plastered himself at Riko's side. Riko eagerly added a second finger and started moving them in and out of Kevin's hole. Kevin mouthed along Riko’s jawline and pulled at his tank top.

“Off,” Kevin demanded, before lavishing more attention on Riko's neck. Riko stopped moving his fingers and grabbed Kevin by his hair to pull him off.

“Are you for real? God, you are such a bossy princess.” Riko huffed. “Take it off yourself. My hands are kind of busy right now, I don’t know if you noticed.” He twisted his fingers inside Kevin to drive his point home and Kevin moaned loudly.

“Fuck, do that again,” he panted, grinding down on Riko’s fingers.

“Undress me and I’ll think about it,” Riko teased and Kevin made short work of Riko’s tank top and boxers. Riko started moving his hand again, stretching Kevin out, making him sigh in delight. After a while, Riko was getting impatient and decided that Kevin could probably take a third finger. The little scream of pleasure he got from Kevin seemed to prove Riko right, anyway. Riko picked up the pace a bit and started twisting his fingers again. When he brushed over Kevin’s prostrate, he clenched down and Riko thought that Kevin might break his fingers if he tried hard enough.

“Hurry up and get your fucking cock inside me already,” Kevin panted. “Or I will fall asleep again.”

Riko pulled his fingers out and grabbed the small bottle again and gave his cock a couple of quick strokes to coat himself with the lube. Before he could even think about how he wanted Kevin, Kevin had grabbed Riko’s shoulders and straddled his lap, sinking down on his cock with a satisfied groan. Kevin didn’t take any time to slowly build up the pace and immediately started fucking himself on Riko’s cock like his life depended on it. After a couple of minutes his thighs started trembling from the strain and he sank down and slumped against Riko.

“You do the work,” he mumbled against Riko’s throat. “Otherwise I won’t make it through practice tomorrow.”

Riko didn’t need to be told twice and flipped them over. He maneuvered Kevin on his hands and knees with practiced ease and pushed inside. He tried to hit Kevin’s prostrate with powerful thrusts, determined to make his number 2 fall apart first. When Kevin’s moans became more desperate and his breath hitched, Riko started jerking Kevin’s cock roughly and he came almost immediately with a shout that Riko tried to muffle with a kiss. He prayed that nobody had heard them, but he was too focused on his own pleasure to really care. Kevin’s arms gave out under him and Riko grabbed his hips tighter to hold him up as he thrusted in a few more time, before coming himself. Out of breath, he collapsed on the bed next to Kevin and watched his come trickle out of Kevin’s asshole. He couldn’t help feeling a bit smug. He would’ve had to be blind not to notice the attention Kevin had been getting from all kinds of people over the last few years, but Riko was the only one that got to see him debauched like this. If there was one thing, he was sure of, it was that Kevin would be his forever.

He poked Kevin in the side to get him to shower and clean up but received only a disgruntled snore as an answer. Riko pressed his lips together, shook his head, and went to grab a quick shower by himself. When he returned, Kevin hadn’t moved an inch, so Riko just smeared his drying come all over Kevin’s ass and enjoyed watching this proof of ownership before snuggling up to him. And if Kevin was grumpy because of dried come all over him in the morning, he only had himself to blame and would maybe think twice about falling asleep on Riko again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little trashy pwp! I'm not exactly proud of this and usually, I have higher standards for my own writing than what ever this is, but I hope I made a few little rare pair shippers happy xD


End file.
